With Angels Eyes Forgiveness
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Severus Snape sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben. Remus Lupin geht es nicht anders. Zwei Schutzengel beobachten das ganze und sind fest entschlossen beiden Männern zu etwas Glück im Leben zu verhelfen.
1. Lost in the darkness

**Genre: Song Fic**

*******

**Song**: **Forgiveness von Misen**

*******

**Inhaltsangabe**:

Severus Snape sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben, aber aufgeben kann er auch nicht. Remus Lupin geht es nicht anders, auch wenn er wenigstens ein paar Glückliche Momente hat, an die er sich erinnern kann. Zwei Schutzengel beobachten das ganze und sind fest entschlossen beiden Männern zu etwas Glück im Leben zu verhelfen.

**Disclaimer****:**

Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst

ausgedacht habe, gehören J.. Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Authors Note: **

Das ist eine Slash Story, wen schon die bloße Idee davon abschreckt, nicht weiter lesen, oder nach dem zweiten Kapitel aufhören. An sonsten keine Angst, es passiert absolut gar nichts! Versprochen! Ein Blick auf das Raiting genügt.

* * *

**Angels Eyes - Forgiveness**

***

**by CarpeDiem**

***

**Lost in the Darkness**

***1***

Severus Snape war am Ende. Und seine Laune war es definitiv auch.

Das neue Schuljahr hatte vor einer Woche begonnen und schon jetzt hätte er jeden dieser kleinen Quälgeister eigenhändig zum Teufel jagen können, was normalerweise noch nicht so früh im Schuljahr der Fall war.

Ein neues Schuljahr... daran hatte er noch vor vier Wochen keinen Gedanken verschwendet, genauso wenig wie alle anderen auch. Noch vor vier Wochen hatten sie sich im Krieg befunden, und Severus hatte fest damit gerechnet die nächsten Wochen nicht zu überleben. Mehr noch, er hatte gehofft die nächsten Wochen nicht zu überleben, ja sogar den nächsten Tag nicht zu überleben. Aber das Schicksal hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihm gehabt, wie schon so oft und jetzt war der Krieg vorbei und er fristete immer noch sein Dasein auf dieser verdammten Welt.

Sie hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft Voldemort zu vernichten und dazu hatte er einen entscheidenden Teil beigetragen, aber wer hatte den ganzen Rum eingeheimst? Natürlich Harry Potter, der Junge der nur lebte um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Trotzdem, es grenzte schon fast an Perversität, denn soviel er mitbekommen hatte, stand der Kopf des gefährlichsten Zauberers aller Zeiten jetzt eingelegt in Formaldehyd auf dem Schreibtisch des angehenden Aurors Sankt Potter.

Severus ging mit einer Miene, die genauso schwarz war wie seine Roben, den Korridor entlang in Richtung seiner Räume. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog und sich seine Robe unheimlich hinter ihm aufbauschte, stoben ein paar Zweitklassler auseinander und bemühten sich so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen, ohne zu rennen und ihrem verhassten Lehrer somit die Chance zu geben ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.

Sie hassten ihn. Alle hassten sie ihn. Und sie hatten Recht damit. Er hasste sich selbst. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, nicht nach allem was er getan hatte.

So lange war er jetzt schon hier auf dieser Erde und es hieß immer es gäbe ein Ziel. Er sah kein Ziel, er hatte nie eins gesehen. Nicht in seiner Schulzeit, nicht als er den Todessern beigetreten war und seine Seele verkauft hatte, nicht in seiner Zeit als Spion, ja nicht einmal jetzt, wo Voldemort besiegt war. Langsam war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher ob es ein Ziel gab.

_**# I ... I'm a roamer in time**_

_**I travel alone**_

_**Throughout an endless journey #**_

Und er war immer allein gewesen auf dieser langen Reise. Immer. Das hatte Vor- und Nachteile gehabt... Nein, es hatte nur Nachteile gehabt. Es war nicht gut immer allein zu sein.

Es hatte ein Mal einen Menschen in seinem Leben gegeben, der ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Seine Mutter. Eileen Prince hatte zwar schon immer einen Hang zu selbst zerstörerischen Männern gehabt, aber warum sie sich dafür ausgerechnet Tobias Snape hatte aussuchen müssen, hatte er nie verstanden. Dieser elende Muggel hatte sie geschlagen - immer wieder.

Sie hatte Severus immer vor seinem Vater beschützt und ihm alles beigebracht was er über schwarze Magie wissen musste, noch bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Aber sie war verdammt noch mal eine Hexe gewesen, sie hätte sich wehren können! Aber sie hatte es nie getan.

Und trotzdem hatte Severus seine Mutter geliebt, naive Liebe, kindliche Liebe, bis zu einem bestimmten Tag jedenfalls.

_**# Home ... where is my home**_

_**Fragments of a love life**_

_**I won't surrender#**_

Doch er hatte diesen Ort, Spinners End, nie als sein zu Hause angesehen und er wünschte sich ein zu Hause, nur ein kleines Stückchen Glück. Aber es sah so aus, als sei selbst das zu viel verlangt.

Wie sehr hatte er doch gehofft, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde, dass er am Ende sterben durfte. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt von Voldemort getötet werden, aber irgendwie, aus Versehen...

Zwar wollte er auch dem Ministerium in die Hände fallen, aber gut, das wäre noch das geringere Übel gewesen. Doch nicht einmal das hatte man ihm vergönnt. Diese Schreibtischhengste hatten einen Abschiedsbrief gefunden, in dem Dumbledore erklärte, dass Severus ihn auf seinen Befehl hin getötet hatte, damit er Harry Potter im alles entscheidenden Moment helfen konnte und dass ihn keine Schuld traf. Jeder Versuch des Ministeriums den Brief als Fälschung hinzustellen war fehlgeschlagen - Albus war wirklich ein schlauer Fuchs gewesen.

Schließlich hatte man ihn frei gesprochen, zum Kriegshelden erklärt und ihm den Merlin Orden erster Klasse überreicht. Das Leben war wirklich verdammt ungerecht.

_**#**__**When the spirits are calling my name**_

_**Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain**_

_**and I`ll go to heaven with you**_

_**I´ll lay down my head on your pillow**_

_**and ask for forgiveness#**_

Sein Ziel war der Tod. Das wusste er inzwischen. Aber jetzt würde er warten müssen bis er eines Tages von selbst tot umfiel, oder einer seiner Schüler es doch noch schaffte seinen Kerker in die Luft zu sprengen. Longbottom war ja leider mehrmals gescheitert.

Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach ein wenig nachhelfen…

Für einen Moment schloss er gequält die Augen. Nein, das würde er nicht tun, schließlich war er ein Slytherin und das Einzige, das ihm geblieben war, war seine Ehre. Und die Vorstellung eines Slytherins von Ehre war mit Sicherheit nicht sich selbst in die Ewigkeit zu befördern.

Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben. Wenn er tot war, dann konnte er aufgeben. Dann hatte er dieses ganze verkorkste Leben hinter sich.

Als Severus seine Räume erreicht hatte, sagte er dem Portrait von Quentin dem Meuchler das Passwort und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Es gab den Blick auf einen kahlen Raum frei und Severus hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und die Tür wieder zu gemacht. Dieser Raum war so unpersönlich wie es ein Raum nur irgendwie sein konnte. Kahle Wände, schwarze Ledersessel, keine Fenster, kalter Stein.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Lippen. Vielleicht war dieser Raum doch gar nicht so unpersönlich. Genau genommen sagte er viel über ihn aus. Und gerade deswegen hasste er ihn. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich das selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Seine Räume spiegelten das wider, was aus ihm geworden war. Und er hasste es.

Angefangen hatte alles in seiner Kindheit.

_**#**__**Once, I was just a child,**_

_**eyes are wide open**_

_**you left me broken hearde**__**d#**_

Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten nichts anderes gekonnt als sich ständig zu streiten und er hatte mit ansehen müssen wie sein Vater seine Mutter geschlagen hatte. Er selbst war noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen und hatte nichts ausrichten können. Seine Mutter hatte seinen Vater immer von ihm ferngehalten, aber irgendwann hatte sie dazu keine Kraft mehr gehabt.

An diesem Tag war ein weiterer Teil von ihm gestorben. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen ein Zauberer zu sein und er war stolz darauf gewesen, das von seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben. Bis zu eben jenem Tag. An diesem Tag war der erste große Teil von ihm gestorben.

Dann war er den Todessern beigetreten und hatte seine Seele an Voldemort verkauft, zu einem viel zu hohen Preis, was ihm aber erst viel später klar geworden war. Er hatte gedacht, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war und seine Mutter buchstäblich mit ins Grab genommen hatte, würde er ein Leben haben, ein besseres Leben.

_**#**__**Fly, now I have to fly**_

_**searching for the light**_

_**I won't surrender#**_

Dieses Leben hatte er nicht gefunden. Er hatte es immer noch nicht gefunden. Und er würde es niemals finden. Erst wenn er tot war, würde er ein besseres Leben haben, aber bis dahin würde es wohl oder übel noch einige Zeit dauern - nur hoffentlich nicht zu lange. Was ihn betraf, so war er sich nun sicher, dass der Tod sein Ziel war, das einzige Ziel, das er jemals vor Augen gehabt, aber nie erreicht hatte.

_**#When the spirits are calling my name**_

_**Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain**_

_**and I`ll go to heaven with you**_

_**I´ll lay down my head on your pillow**_

_**and ask for forgiveness#**_

Severus betrat das düstere Zimmer und die steinerne Tür schloss sich hinter ihm wieder, wie der Eingang einer Gruft, und ließ nur das Bild von Quentin dem Meuchler zurück, der mit finsterem Blick in den Korridor starrte.

# # #

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter oben, über der Welt, in einer anderen Dimension, saß ein Wesen, das die Gestalt einer jungen Frau hatte, auf einem Wolkenfetzen. Ihre langen lila Haare wehten sanft in einer Briese, die von rechts und gleichzeitig von nirgendwo zu kommen schien.

Alles an ihr erinnerte an eine Frau, ihr lavendelfarbenes Kleid, ihre nackten Füße, die über den Rand der Wolke baumelten und ihre zarten Gesichtszüge. Nur die weißen Flügel ließen erkennen, dass dieses Wesen kein Mensch sein konnte.

Die Szene, die der Engel gerade beobachtet hatte, hatte ihn nicht unberührt zurück gelassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte sie sich die Träne weg, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr neuer Schutzbefohlener ein schwieriger Fall war, aber so schwierig...

Und diesem Dummkopf von einem Schutzengel hatte man auch noch die goldenen Flügel verliehen, weil er es geschafft hatte, dass Severus Snape den Krieg überlebt hatte! Dieser Pfeife sollte man seine Flügel wieder abnehmen und ihn zum Himmelstürsteher degradieren!

Dieser arme Mensch hatte schon so viel durchmachen müssen... Darauf sollte ein Schutzengel aufpassen! Nicht ob sein Schutzbefohlener den nächsten Tag erlebte! Darauf, dass er glücklich war!

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Engels. Jetzt war es an ihr diesem Menschen ein wenig Glück zu verschaffen und was machte glücklicher als die Liebe?

tbc.


	2. Once there was a time

**Angels Eyes - Forgivness**

***

**by CarpeDiem**

***

**Once there was a time**

***2***

Remus Lupin saß in seinem alten Ledersessel, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Durch seine braunen Haare, die ihm über die Hände fielen, zogen sich schon viel zu viele graue Strähnen und mit jedem weiteren Jahr wurden es ein paar mehr.

Er fühlte sich grauenvoll. Er fühlte sich immer grauenvoll wenn Vollmond war.

Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes zuckte durch seinen Körper und er verkrampfte jeden Muskel. Erst als der Schmerz wieder nachgelassen hatte, atmete er aus und tief wieder ein. Er hasste den Mond und er hasste den Wolf. Das hatte er schon immer. Und das hatte es nicht gerade leicht für ihn gemacht sich zu akzeptieren, sein Leben zu akzeptieren. Im Grunde hatte er das nie.

Sein Leben… wenn man es denn Leben nennen konnte. Mit sechs Jahren hatte ihn Greyback gebissen und seit diesem Tag hatte er nie wieder ruhig schlafen können. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nach etwas gesucht, das er nie gefunden hatte und wahrscheinlich nie finden würde. Seinen Frieden.

# I ... I'm a roamer in time

I travel alone

Throughout an endless journey #

Obwohl, so war das nicht ganz richtig. Ein Mal hatte er eine Art von Frieden gefunden, für zwei Jahre. Doch auch in diesen zwei Jahren war er bis auf wenige Momente unglücklich gewesen. In diesen zwei Jahren hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gehabt, der ihn ohne Bedingungen zu stellen und ohne Vorurteile geliebt hatte. Sirius.

Es war schwer für einen Werwolf eine Beziehung zu haben, nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass er in gewissen Situationen wenig Kontrolle über den Wolf hatte, ein kleiner Biss von ihm und sein Partner wäre ebenfalls infiziert worden. Aber Sirius hatte das nicht abschrecken können und das hatte Remus unsagbar glücklich gemach.

Früher waren sie nur Freunde gewesen und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er ihn sogar gehasst. Dachten doch alle er hätte James und Lily verraten. Doch als er ihm nach 12 Jahren dann wieder gegenübergestanden war, hatte er nicht länger an diesem Hass festhalten können. Er hatte sich 12 Jahre lang von einer Lüge leiten lassen und noch heute hatte er immer noch mit seinen Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen. Er hatte nicht an Sirius geglaubt, er hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Doch all das hatte er nachgeholt. Er war für ihn da gewesen und nach einiger Zeit war mehr daraus geworden, als er sich je zu träumen erhofft hatte. Liebe, ein kleines Stückchen Glück.

Doch auch dieses Glück war ihm verwehrt geblieben. Die Erinnerungen holten ihn jedes Mal wieder schneller ein, als ihm lieb war. Doch keine Träne rann über sein Gesicht, kein gequälter Ausdruck trat auf seine Züge, als er daran dachte wie Sirius im Ministerium hinter den schwarzen Schleier gefallen war. Die Tränen waren schon längst versiegt, und sein Gesicht hatte es schon längst aufgegeben Gefühle zu zeigen. Sirius war jetzt zweieinhalb Jahren tot und nichts was er tat, konnte ihn oder die Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, zurückbringen.

Er sehnte sich nach einem Ort an dem er sich frei fühlen konnte und der ihm nicht wieder genommen werden würde.

# Home ... where is my home

Fragments of a love life

I won't surrender#

Er hatte die Hoffnung auf diesen Ort noch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben und in seinem tiefsten Inneren würde es das auch nie, schließlich hatte er ihn schon einmal gefunden, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen mehr.

Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes überflutete seine Nervenenden und diesmal konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein ganzer Körper unkontrolliert zitterte. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis der Mond aufgehen würde. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich manchmal er würde einfach sterben. Er könnte einfach dieses ganze verkorkste Leben hinter sich lassen und an irgendeinen Ort gehen, an dem es keine Schmerzen und keinen Mond gab. Und an dem er bei Sirius sein konnte. Ein Ort an dem er seinen Frieden finden würde und an dem alle Fehler, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, bedeutungslos sein würden.

#When the spirits are calling my name

Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain

and I`ll go to heaven with you

I´ll lay down my head on your pillow

and ask for forgiveness#

In Hogwarts, während seiner Schulzeit war er das erste Mal glücklich gewesen. Dort hatte er Freunde gehabt, Freunde die ihn akzeptiert hatten. Nicht so wie seine Eltern. Als sein Vater erfahren hatte, dass er gebissen worden war, hatte er sich von ihm abgewendet. Er hatte Angst von ihm gehabt und kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. Seine Mutter hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht und sich völlig zurückgezogen. Schon damals war er auf sich gestellt gewesen.

#Once, I was just a child,

eyes are wide open

you left me broken hearded#

Auf sich gestellt, etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen. Das hatte sich als schwieriger herausgestellt hatte, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er war immer auf der Suche nach einem Ziel gewesen. Ein Ziel, an dem er sich ausruhen konnte, an dem der Kampf überstanden sein würde. Der Kampf gegen den Rest der Welt, gegen alle Vorurteile, die die Hexen und Zauberer ihm gegenüber hatten.

In Hogwarts hatte es so einen Ort gefunden. Zu seiner Schulzeit hatte er hier Freunde gehabt, die ihn akzeptiert hatten und mit Dumbledore einen Mann, der sich nicht um Vorurteile geschert, und ihm eine Chance gegeben hatte.

Doch letzten Endes war es immer an ihm gelegen sich durchzuschlagen und für einen kleinen Lichtblick zu kämpfen.

#Fly, now I have to fly

searching for the light

I won't surrender#

Dennoch war er weit davon entfernt aufzugeben. Er war als letzter seiner Freund noch am Leben und er hatte nicht vor ihr Andenken zu verraten indem er seinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzte, obwohl er sich wünschte, er könnte bei ihnen sein. Eines Tages würde er das, aber bis zu diesem Tag würde noch viele Male der Vollmond aufgehen.

#When the spirits are calling my name

Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain

and I`ll go to heaven with you

I´ll lay down my head on your pillow

and ask for forgiveness#

Ein weiteres Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und als er den Kopf hob, sah er den Mond durch sein Fenster und eine kleine Stimme vervollständigte seinen letzten Gedanken. Er würde sein Ziel erreichen und sein Ziel war der Tod.

# # #

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter oben, über der Welt, in einer anderen Dimension, saß ein Wesen auf einem Wolkenfetzen und beobachtete die Situation unten ihm. Es sah aus wie eine Frau in ihrem langen, blassgrünen Kleid und mit der niedlichen Stupsnase und den langen Türkis farbenen Haaren.

Die nackten Füße hingen über den Rand der weißen Wolke, die unglaublich weich aussah. Man hätte das Wesen für einen Menschen halten können, hätte es keine Flügel gehabt.

Der Engel blickte traurig auf die Welt unter sich und vor allem auf den Wolf, der nun langsam, aber unruhig im Zimmer hin und hier ging. Wie bei den Menschen gab es auch bei den Engeln Vorurteile. Kein Schutzengel wollte einen Werwolf als Schutzbefohlenen. Man musste ständig auf sie aufpassen und jeden Monat beten, dass er keinen Menschen beißen würde und man zum Himmeltürsteher degradiert wurde.

Aber so viele Schutzengel wie Remus Lupin in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, hatte wohl kaum ein anderer Werwolf gehabt. Der arme Mann wurde aber auch wirklich vom Pech verfolgt! Sogar die Himmlischen wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben!

Einige Engel hatten ihre Sache gut gemacht, andere weniger gut und so war Remus von einem Hoch unablässig immer wieder in ein Tief gestürzt.

Aber jetzt war sie hier.

Der Schutzengel strich sich eine Strähne ihrer seidigen, türkisen Haare hinters Ohr. Sie würde ihm helfen sein Glück zu finden und das diesmal für immer! Und welches Glück hielt länger als die Liebe?

tbc.


	3. This is the moment

**Angels Eyes - Forgivness**

***

**by CarpeDiem**

***

**This is the Moment**

***3***

_Drei Monate später._

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Diese kleinen Erstklässler Nervensägen hatten wirklich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an seinen Nerven gesägt.

Severus Snape schleuderte dem Portrait von Quentin dem Meuchler das Passwort förmlich entgegen, als er die Tür zu seinen Räumen erreicht hatte, die daraufhin zur Seite schwang und ihn einließ. Empfangen wurde er von einem gemütlichen Raum, wie er ihn sich früher nie hätte verstellen können. Im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer und durch ein magisches Fenster an der Seite fielen helle Sonnenstrahlen.

Auch war es hier unten nicht so kalt wie sonst im Winter, jedenfalls machte es nicht mehr den Anschein. Die gewohnten schwarzen Ledersessel standen zwar immer noch im Raum, aber auf dem kalten Steinboden lagen antik aussehende Teppiche, und die Wände wurden schon seit einiger Zeit von Gemälden in warmen Farben geschmückt.

So hatte er sich das früher niemals vorstellen können, aber jetzt hatte sich das geändert. Jetzt konnte er sich den kahlen und kalten Raum nicht mehr verstellen. Diese gemütliche Einrichtung hatte alle Bilder an diesen einst so abweisenden Raum verschwinden lassen.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mehr geistig als körperlich Erschöpft von dem harten Tag, ging er zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich in die weiche Polsterung fallen. Einen Wink seines Zauberstabes später, hielt ein halb gefülltes Glas Whisky in den Händen und schloss die Augen. Das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte.

Doch ob es wirklich ein gut gefülltes Glas Whisky war, das er brauchte, sollte sich noch zeigen, als er eine tadelnde Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Du wolltest doch nicht mehr so viel trinken."

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, aber das hätte er gar nicht gebraucht, diese Stimme würde er aus tausend anderen heraus kennen. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er in zwei warme, braune Augen, die ihn eher amüsiert, als ärgerlich anblickten.

„Das nennst du viel?", fragte Severus ungläubig und hielt das halbvolle Glas, von dem er noch keinen Schluck getrunken hatte, vor Remus' Nase. „Außerdem habe ich noch keinen Schluck getrunken, also spar dir deine Moralpredigt. Du weißt genau, dass ich das brauche um mich zu entspannen."

„Ach wirklich?", überlegte Remus laut, bevor er um Severus' Sessel herum ging, sich über die Lehne beugte und einen Moment später begann mit geschickten Händen die Knöpfe von Severus' Robe zu öffnen.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, nicht alle Menschen können immer alles so gelassen nehmen wie du", antwortete Severus mit sarkastischer Stimme und kümmerte sich nicht im Mindesten um Remus, der, als er Severus' Robe aufgeknöpft hatte, sie ihm von den Schultern streifte. Zwei warme Hände legten sich auf Severus' Schultern und begannen von dort aus sanft die verspannten Nackenmuskeln unter dem weißen Hemd zu lockern.

Severus änderte seine Meinung augenblicklich. Das war es, was er brauchte - was er schon immer gebraucht hatte. Er seufzte zufrieden, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und stellte sein Glas Whisky unberührt zur Seite auf einen kleinen Tisch.

Und während diese wunderbaren, sanften Hände weiter seine Schulter und Nackenpartien lockerten, durchströmte ihn wieder dieses Gefühl von Frieden und innerer Ruhe, wie er es noch nie zu vor erlebt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, dass er angekommen war, an einem Ziel, an seinem Ziel. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass er hierfür gelebt und überlebt hatte, hierfür, für diesen Moment und alle weiteren die noch folgen würden. Und das würden noch eine ganze Menge sein, denn er hatte nicht vor den Gryffindor, wie chaotisch und kitschig er manchmal auch sein mochte, jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Jedenfalls nicht bis er tot war und danach höchst wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

#When the spirits are calling my name

Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain

and I`ll go to heaven with you

I´ll lay down my head on your pillow

and ask for forgiveness#

# # #

Remus spürte merklich wie sich Severus unter seinen Händen immer weiter entspannte, und als der Slytherin mit einem wohligen Seufzen seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ, erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Severus damit von seinem Glas Whisky abgelenkt hatte und das ziemlich erfolgreich, wie er sich mit einem weiteren Lächeln erinnerte.

Zu all dem, das ihm mittlerweile so viel bedeutete, war er nur durch einen wahnsinnigen Zufall gekommen, ein Geschenk des Himmels, wie er es gerne nannte. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Zufall von alleine passierte.

Zufall... alles in seinem Leben war Zufall, aber dieser Zufall war ihm sehr willkommen. Das hier war das Ziel, sein Ziel auf das er so lange gewartet hatte und das er nie geglaubt hatte zu erreichen. Doch er hatte es erreicht und jetzt, war es gleichbedeutend mit einer neuen Startlinie.

Er fühlte sich völlig zufrieden und zugegeben auch ein wenig Stolz in diesem Moment. Er war sehr wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf dieser Erde, der Severus Snape je so erleben durfte, vor dem dieser sarkastische, stolze und absolut wunderbare Mann seine Maske fallen ließ.

Worte wie Heimat, Frieden und Glück waren nur einige, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen und schon seit Wochen durch seinen Kopf geisterten. Severus war wirklich das Beste gewesen, das ihm noch hatte passieren können, dessen war er sich vor einer Woche erst richtig bewusst geworden.

Es war Vollmond gewesen und Remus hatte wie üblich den Wolfsbanntrank genommen, den Severus zubereitet hatte. Doch anders als die letzten beiden Male, hatte Severus nicht den Raum verlassen, als er sich verwandelt hatte. Er war stehen geblieben und hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als der riesige Wolf sich ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm auf die Hinterläufe sinken ließ. Doch anders als Remus erwartet hatte, hatte Severus keine Angst gehabt, oder Abscheu vor ihm gezeigt, im Gegenteil. Der Slytherin hatte nicht einmal zugelassen, dass Remus auf dem Vorleger vor dem Kamin schlief und nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis sich der Wolf am Fußende seines Bettes zusammengerollt hatte.

#When the spirits are calling my name

Then I will have passed all the sorrow and pain

and I`ll go to heaven with you

I´ll lay down my head on your pillow

and ask for forgiveness#

# # #

Hundert Meter weiter Oben, über der Welt, in einer anderen Dimension saßen zwei Engel auf einem Wolkenfetzen und strahlten mit ihren schimmernd goldenen Flügeln um die Wette.

Die Szene, die sie gerade beobachteten, gefiel ihnen beiden außerordentlich gut, aber ihre goldenen Flügel gefielen ihnen fast noch ein kleines bisschen besser.

„Das haben wir hervorragend hinbekommen oder?", fragte der eine Engel und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer türkisen Haare hinters Ohr.

„Müssen wir wohl. Sonst hätten wir die hier nicht bekommen", kam die Antwort und als der Engel mit einem breiten Grinsen über seine goldenen Flügel strich, fielen ihr ihre langen, lila Haare vor die Augen.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte zufriedene Stille zwischen den beiden, bis der Engel mit den Türkis farbenen Haaren sich mit einem Mal nachdenklich zu seiner Freundin drehte.

„Glaubst du, dass die beiden glücklich werden? Oder vielmehr, es bleiben?"

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die beiden Männer unter ihnen und einem Grinsen bekam sie ihre Antwort.

„Ja, ganz sicher", meinte der andere Engel und strich sich die lila Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ende


End file.
